Forever And Always You and I
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: This is my first Beck and Tori one-shot!Please read and review! It's based on Taylor swifts song "Mary's Song Oh My My " and a little Romeo and Juliet. Please give it a chance!


_**Forever And Always You and I**_

_**Hey :) This is my first Bori one-shot. I hope You like it! Please read and review! It's based on Taylor Swift's song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)". It's written from no one's pov.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"**_

_**Nine and Seven...**_

Seven year old Tori Vega was on her tree swing in her backyard. She was waiting for her best friend Beck, who was nine years old. They were always together. Beck and his family were coming for a get together with Tori's family.

"Hey!", Beck screamed as he ran to his best friend.

"Hey", Tori said with a huge smile on her face.

"I ditched Andre and Robbie to come hang with you", he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww... Beck loves me", Tori teased.

"Yes I do", Beck said laughing.

"Prove it. Kiss me", Tori dared Beck.

"Okay!", Beck said leaning into kissing Tori.

"Ewww... I was joking Beck!", Tori yelled as she ran from Beck. Beck chased her until he tackled her to the ground and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They laughed and chased each other in Tori's backyard.

Beck and Tori's parents where sitting down on the picnic table watching there kids have fun.

"They're going to fall in love on day", Becks dad joked.

"They defenitly are",Tori's dad said with a laugh.

"They're only seven and nine", Tori's mom said with an eye-roll.

"Yes, we don't know what will happen", Beck's mom said giving her husband an eye-roll.

_**Sixteen and Eighteen...**_

Now Tori was sixteen and Beck was eighteen. Beck is really handsome with a great personality and great hair. Tori has grown to become really beautiful, with high cheek bones and a beautiful smile. They were on there way to there favorite hang out. A small creek behind there house. Beck was chasing Tori saying he was going to beat her up.

"You know you won't beat me up Beck!", Tori yelled while running away.

"True, but that doesn't mean I won't tickle you!", Beck yelled as he chased Tori. He tackled her onto the grass then started to tickle her non-stop.

"Beck! Please stop!", Tori yelled laughing.

"Okay", Beck laughed along with Tori, " Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Tori said finally calming down.

"I really like you", Beck said, " Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Really?", she asked.

"Of course, I really like you, a lot", he said with a charming smile.

"You like me?", she asked. "A lot?"

"Yes, a lot", he said."So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!", Tori said, " But give me a piggy back ride home."

"Okay", Beck laughed, " hop on!"

Beck carried Tori to her house. There both there parent were talking and watching them. Beck and Tori then layed down on the grass and held hands and watched the beautiful stars.

"I really like the beautiful stars Beck", Tori said while staring at the sky.

"Me too", Beck said smiling ,"They're beautiful, jus

t like you."

"Those two are really in love", Tori's mom said while smiling.

"Yes they are, and they're beautiful together", Beck's mom sighed.

"I can't believe those two fell in love!", Tori's dad said in disbelief.

"You two said they would", Beck mom said.

"Well we never believed it", Beck's dad laughed.

"Well they are in love. Look at them smiling like idiots at each other like they smile at the stars", Tori's mom said while laughing and look at both Beck and Tori.

They were both staring at each other with love in there eyes. Tori then laid her head on Beck's chest and then looked up at the stars. Both were staring up at the sky with amazement in there eyes.

_**Twenty-Five and Twenty-Three...**_

Beck is now twenty- five and Tori is now twenty- three. They had been dating for seven years now. Beck had decided to take Tori on a date to there favorite place, the creek behind there houses.

"Tori lets go!", Beck yelled, " I have a surprise!"

"What is it!", Tori yelled back, "Please tell me Beck!"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise", he said calmly.

"Fine, whatever", Tori responded.

They got to there destination were they laughed and talked for awhile. They ate there dinner under the beautiful shining stars and moon.

"Tori stand up and close your eyes", Beck said.

"Okay", Tori said simiply while standing up and closing her eyes.

"Okay open them", Beck said giving Tori instructions.

"Tori, will you marry me?", Beck asked, " I will love you forever and always."

"Yes!", Tori yelled, "Yes! I will love you forever and always."

They kissed and celebrated there engagement under the beautiful stars and the shining moon.

_**Later in the Year...**_

They never got a chance to walk down the aisle together. There moms never got a chance to cry at there wedding .They never got a chance to rock there baby on the front porch. They never got the chance to grow old to eighty-seven and eighty-nine. It was all taken away by a drunk driver who didn't care for anyone else.

One night Tori was driving back home from work in the middle of the night. When a drunk driver hit her car stright on. Tori was injured and taken to the hospital. When Beck heard the news he rushed to the hospital and to Tori's hospital room. The doctor's said she was in a bad condition. Her chance of survival were very slim. The next day in the morning Tori's condition got worse. Beck went to her bed side and stayed there. Along with Beck were his parents, and Tori's parents and her sister Trina.

"I will always love you. Forever and always you and I", Beck cried as he said those word that ment a lot to both.

Tori said her last words to Beck, "I will always love you forever and always. No matter if i'm not here with you I will always love you."

"I love you Tori", he cried. "Don't leave me. I love you."

Thats when Tori took her last breath and passed away to heaven. Beck couldn't take the pain of losing who he loved the most. He hated that they would never grow old together. They would never have little babies. That drunk driver took someone he cared about, someone he loved. He didn't care to live anymore. He ran to through the streets not caring about the cars. Thats when another tragedy struck; Beck got ran over and killed on impact. Now he could be forever and always with his one true love, the person he loved with all his heart, Tori Vega.

He walked into heaven were Tori was waiting for him. She had a beautiful white silk dress, and he a had a white tux. They both held hands and walked into heaven. There love was now forever and always. They were now in peace, together and always.

They would be together now, forever and always.

_**Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the character death, I have never done character death. Please review! :) Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. :) Bye :)**_


End file.
